Know semiconductor modules include switching functions, wherein the switching functions are arranged monolithically on a semiconductor chip. The complexity of such monolithic solutions entails the risk of an increased failure rate during fabrication. Moreover, the chip costs are higher than in the case of discrete solutions in which discrete semiconductor chips are interconnected on a common circuit board. However, this solution also has the disadvantage that despite cost-effective fabrication, the semiconductor module cannot be miniaturized further and has significantly larger external dimensions than the monolithic solution.